Teasing
by Hikari3434
Summary: As you all know, Yazawa Nico senpai loooves to tease her junior, Nishikino Maki, who somehow finds it irritating, but what happens if the teasing got a little too far? Our red-eyed senpai will eventually find out about the consequences. And, it seems like the rest of the Muse are planning something behind their backs...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, it's me, Hikari3434 again XD Back with another NicoMaki story :3 As you all know, I have recently updated my drabble fic, and haven't wrote even one NicoMaki story in the longest time... *sulks in a corner* So, since I have a holiday coming up tomorrow, I thought that I might have a chance to write a NicoMaki fic and get more time to relax. School has been really stressful lately e.e**

**Ah, and yeah, as for the chapter 3 (NozoEli) of my drabble fic, I plan to rewrite it a little because as mentioned before, it didn't come out as I wanted. So, wait for it, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: It's sad, but I don't own Love Live ;_; **

* * *

Teasing - Chapter 1

"So, what song are we going to sing for the next live?"

Eli Ayase asked as she looked towards the two girls seated in front of her. One gave her an excited look while the other twisted her head aside and played with a strand of hair, she also seemed somehow… flustered? That's right, compared to the red-headed girl's usual bland and neutral expression, she now showed a more emotional face, although it was for a slight bit, Eli could still tell that Maki was somehow upset.

The blonde blinked, before breaking into a wry smile. What did Nico do again?

Well, knowing them, it would just be one of those silly arguments. That being said, was because the two's personalities were more on the 'tsun-tsun' side; and would always end up at each other's throats. Moreover, occasionally (it happened a few times before), Nico and Maki's argument would get so intense that it seemed like they were ready to bite each other's heads off anytime.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Nico spoke out, the same usual mischievous grin plastered on her face as she shot a look at the first year besides her.

Maki caught the look she was given and scowled, letting out a soft growl. "…Fine."

And as if unwillingly, the red head took out a piece of paper from her music-patterned folder and slammed it on the table, also not forgetting to give the twin-tailed girl a hard, cold glare as she did so. The latter, however, did not budge as she only waved a hand dismissively at Maki, her grin widening.

"Oh, so you did write it? Good girl Maki-chawn." Nico cooed in fake babyish tune, proceeding to pat the younger girl's head like any mother would do to their children. "Who's a good girl~? Oh, Maki-chan is~"

"C-Cut it out, Nico-chan!" The junior cried out in an agitated tune, and before she could even slap away the meddlesome hand that was on her head, the weight was already gone. "I'm not a kid!"

"Hmm, I know that Maki-chan is not a kid, but you are still 2 years younger than me~"

Nico replied while secretly praising herself for her quirkiness. She knew for a fact that the first year would surely hit her hand away the moment she patted her head, but hey, what's fun without some risks?

"S-So what? At least I'm more mature than you!"

"Fufufu, that won't do, Maki-chan. You are still young, so you should enjoy yourself more often! Or should I call you Obaa-san now?"

"I don't need you to tell me that! And what's with the Obaa-san?! You are older than me!"

"Hai Hai Obaa-san~"

"Don't call me Obaa-san, mou—!"

"…"

Watching Nico and Maki interacting with each other like this, made Eli felt like that her existence was completely ignored. However, if being ignored like this meant she could observe the two girls as much as she wanted to and not be interrupted, then this maybe was worth it.

After all, although these two rarely get together during club meetings, and whenever Nico was talking happily with the other Muses, or is just simply expressing her true self, Maki would be sitting quietly in a corner, absorbed in her book like nothing else in the world interested her…

But if you observe the two a little more carefully, you will find out that in reality, they may be closer than you think.

* * *

For example, last summer…

Nico laid her head on the table, her crimson eyes lifeless as sweats rolled down her reddened cheeks.

_This year's summer is so unendurably hot…_

Weakly, the third year lifted her right hand up, wiped away those that were just on her brows and then let it fell limply onto the table. It was so hot, even her favorite pink sweater that she specially ordered was drenched in sweat.

A few minutes later, Maki walked into the room, still clad in her full uniform like the heat was nothing to her, and immediately casted a glance towards the unusually quiet twin-tailed girl, who knew she had arrived, but didn't even bother to greet her.

Then calmly, she took out a pack of sweets from her bag and placed it in front of the black-haired senpai.

With no doubt, Nico's eyes naturally lit up and without even saying her thanks, she had already started scoffing down the whole pack of sweets that she was given. As for Maki, the latter only remained silent while quietly watching her continue to eat.

At that time, being the only one Muse member present, Eli felt like she could understand why Nozomi always wore 'that sly grin' while looking at Nico and Maki.

Ah, those two are just so cute, aren't they?

* * *

Anyways, moving on…After the two of them had calmed down their heated conversation, they decided that it was time to go into the song selection part and Maki shifted, somehow uncomfortably on her seat as a tint of red dyed her cheeks.

"…Maki? Are you okay?" Eli asked, concerned for the red head.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me, Eli." She replied in a soft voice. Besides her, a certain twin-tailed girl broke into a sly grin while she chuckled.

"Nico…? What are you laughing at?"

"Personally, I think we won't have to go through so much trouble in picking a song, Eli." Nico answered, turning to the other girl besides her. "Isn't that right, Maki-chan?"

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault that I lost in the bet, okay!" Maki exclaimed in a loud tune, officially getting into tsun-tsun mode as she crossed her arms and looked away from Nico, letting out a soft, easily dismissed hmph.

The only reply she got was a satisfied smirk.

"Wait…" Poor little Eli was now utterly confused. Countless questions swirled inside her head and it was hard to process the information that she was given so incoherently. "W-What bet…? And…Maki lost...what?"

The said girl's face reddened. "J-Just pretend that you never heard that!"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know, Eli." Sensing the blonde's confusion, Nico widened her eyes in realization. "Well, I guess I will explain it to you. It's pretty simple, really. Basically, me and Maki-chan were betting each other on something, and unfortunately for her, Maki-chan lost, so as a punishment, she would have to write a song for our next mini idol unit live. That's why I told you we don't have much trouble picking a song, didn't I?"

"…May I know what kind of things were you two betting on?"

Eli asked, the corner of her mouth twitching. Okay, she knew for a fact this wasn't surprising, for Nico, at least, but…seriously, Maki was involved in all of this too?

"…Uh." The first year cringed at her questioning.

"You know, just about some anime. I betted Maki-chan on the boy character would end up with the girl character, but she disagreed and said that the boy would stay single forever, we had an argument but in the end, the main character did end up with the girl so Maki-chan lost."

_So all in all…you two betted our next live's song on an anime…? _

Eli didn't know whether how she should be feeling right now.

"How do I know? That boy character practically has a whole harem! It would be impossible to know which girl he would end up with!"

That's not the problem here, Maki-chan.

"And that," the black-haired girl continued, pointing towards the piece of paper that Maki had taken out earlier. "Is what I assume to be our song for the next live."

Maki rolled her eyes. "It's not you assume. It _is_ the song."

"I see…let me see the lyrics, then." Maki nodded and handed it to the blonde, who took with a somehow impassive look.

"By the way, Nico-chan, it's not like I'm interested or anything, but how do you know that boy will end up with the girl?" striking a conversation with her senpai.

"Hm? It's pretty obvious, Maki-chan. The main boy character mostly ends up with the girl they first met; it works out that way in the anime. Well, some of them don't, though."

"I see. Even if he has a whole harem?"

"Yup. But truthfully, I don't like harems. It's like anyone could steal the boy away from the girl anytime."

"Yeah, I agree with that too."

"Maki-chan…?"

Eli's uneasy voice rang.

"Yes, Eli?"

"Are you sure we can use this song…?"

"Huh? Why? I-I think it's fine."

"Well, uh, I think it's a bit…Never mind, what's the name, anyways?"

"T-The name? Actually, I haven't thought about it…" Maki replied nervously.

Nico blinked. "You didn't name it? That's so not like you, Maki-chan." The third year teased as Eli gave her the paper. She then began read the lyrics in the fastest speed she could. "…Huh."

"W-Well?" Maki urged.

"…I did tell you that we could go with a more tempting song, Maki-chan…But, this…" she clutched the paper in her hands shakily, breathing heavy breathes. "Where the hell did you get the inspiration to write a song like this? Are you secretly a yandere, Maki-chan?"

"W-Who are you calling a yandere, Nico-chan?!" Maki protested loudly as she snatched the paper away from the senior's hands, her face scorching from pure embarrassment. Geez, this was why she was so hesitant to take this out in the first place—

"I-I think it can work now, Nico, Maki." Eli spoke out in a hurried tune; she had to prevent the two from arguing again. "Plus, the lyrics aren't so bad. Let's just go with this one!"

Nico stayed silent for a few seconds, probably giving Eli's words a thought, and finally heaved a sigh. "…Okay, this one it is, then. But, it still needs a name. What will it be, Maki-chan?" asking the composer herself. Eli then turned her head to her and waited for the freshman's answer too.

"…Cutie Panther. This song's name is Cutie Panther."

* * *

**Maki: *flips the last page of the script*** **...**

**Nico: ...Well, I think that was okay.**

**Eli: *smiles* It goes the same for me.**

**Hikari: ...Why do I get the feeling that you all aren't being very sincere..?**

**Nico: Oh, so you knew?**

**Hikari: Umm?**

**Nico: You are clearly missing something! *stands up and slams the script onto the table dramatically* Where are the NicoMaki moments?! Give them back to me, Hikari!**

**Hikari: Eh?! *backs away* I-I did gave you two one!**

**Nico: One isn't enough! How could you even possibly satisfy the readers with this?!**

**Hikari: But this is just the first chapter!**

**Nico: Who cares about that?**

**Hikari: You are being unreasonable again... *grumbles***

**Nico: *red eyes flashes dangerously* What was that?**

**Hikari: N-Nothing! Ahaha, ahahahahaha- *runs away for her dear life* Oh, and I hope you all enjoyed my story, minna! :D Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! You are now on the second chapter of my humble fic, 'Teasing'! Please take note, though, it may be too much for you fufufu! (?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

Teasing - Chapter 2

_Otonozaki High School, during recess, in a particular first year classroom…_

After the teacher had left, the room that was so quiet during a minute ago suddenly started to burst with energy. Students stood up from their seats and quickly walked to their friends' sides, striking a heated conversation with them about various things that happened when they were having classes, while some impatient ones already went out of the classroom, eager to start their lunch break.

And of course, it wasn't any different for our fellow first year Muses.

"Kayo-chin, Maki-chan~ Let's go have lunch!"

Rin called out in an excited tune as she stood up from her seat, stretching her sore shoulders from sitting for too long. Boy, was she glad that the morning classes were finally over! The orange haired girl then pouted, she would really drop dead if they continued on studying for even a minute now!

Hanayo nodded meekly, a small smile gracing her lips. Like Rin, she had been waiting for lunch break the whole morning. "Let's go, Maki-chan." she spoke, turning over to a certain red head.

"…Hm…"

Unlike the usual 'Why do I have to eat lunch with you two?' and 'Ah, well, I just happened brought my bento today so…' tsundere answers, Maki only mumbled back as she gave them a curt nod. However, despite her own reply, the first year was still seated on her chair like she had no intention to go with them.

The two childhood friends blinked, they then glanced at each other and immediately knew what was behind the red head's rather down mood. Hanayo shot a look at Rin, mouthing words.

"_Rin-chan, what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know nya…Maki-chan does seem down, though…"_

"_A-Anyways…Let's just cheer Maki-chan up, first..."_

"_Okay nya."_

With that, Rin handed her bento to Hanayo, who took it and spun around to face her glum friend. Maki was looking out at the window, her face neutral but a hint of sadness slipped through as she had a finger twirling with a lock of red hair. Her eyebrows were knitted slightly, lips pursed; those mesmerizing lavender eyes which always shined with confidence and pride, seemed so distant now.

In that moment, Rin didn't know what she should be doing in lifting her friend's spirits up. Sure, she _was_ known as the Three Bakas (damn the name, though) with Nico and Honoka, but it would still have to take a lot to make Maki crack a smile, even with the three of them. Plus, if Rin did make a joke that some found funny, the red head would always brush off it coolly. Ouch, now _that_ hurt her pride.

The athlete scratched her head, a little perplexed at how she was going to handle this. Rin had never seen Maki this dejected before, and maybe, just maybe…was it somehow connected to what she and Kayo-chin said to the red head a few weeks ago?

Panic then started to seize her at the thought.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?"

Besides her, a certain brunette couldn't help but voice her worries out. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and looked at her, concerned. As much as it was amusing to see her constant change of expressions, Hanayo knew that her childhood friend was hesitating. But the question was, why?

Meanwhile, poor Rin's mind was in an inner turmoil. She desperately tried to think of a funny joke to tell Maki, even if it's useless. Or, a silly trick would do! Yeah, like those she played on Maki some time ago! ...Although she wouldn't really like to be hit again. That ojou-sama packs quite a punch, you know?

"Rin-chan— "

Still not having to receive any respond from the orange-haired girl, Hanayo frowned worriedly and tried to shake her again, but stopped as Rin suddenly lifted her head up high, yellow cat-like eyes glistening and twinkling in determination. The brunette gawked at her, too stunned to speak.

"I got it! Maki-chan, Kayo-chin!" Rin exclaimed in a loud voice, thus effectively turning the remaining students' attention in class to look at them, in curiosity and slight annoyance. In spite of this, the person herself failed to notice the change of atmosphere and continued on with her rambling.

Hanayo, of course, being the sensitive girl she is, noticed their gazes and smiled nervously, proceeding to bow her head in apology at them.

A few smiled back and mouthed 'it's okay' at her, making the brunette smile; while some only shrugged and returned to what they were doing just before the disturbance.

Maki, who was just staring out at the window blankly, suddenly scowled and turned to face Rin.

"Do you have to be so loud?" the girl whispered harshly, indicating that she was indeed in a rather sour mood.

Unthreatened by the red head's glare, a proud grin made its way to Rin's face as she held up a fist. "Maki-chan, we are going to solve your problem!"

"Uh?"

Hanayo looked surprised too, but knew that Rin was trying to cheer Maki up, and tried to cooperate with her. "Y-Yeah, Maki-chan! You can count on us, so don't look so down, okay?"

The orange-haired girl continued, grinning, "We are going to help you..._the adult way_!"

"Eh…?"

"What?"

Hanayo's face went blank. Maki looked bewildered.

"So, let's go to the music room first! You can relax there right, Maki-chan?"

"I-I…"

"Yosh, then let's go!"

Rin cried out in an excited tune as she grabbed Hanayo and Maki's arm with each hand, pulling them along as she started to dash out of the classroom to their destination. The two gave short yelps and stumbled on their feet. They were still shocked over the turns of events and couldn't utter a single word.

"Excuse me, let us through!"

The orange haired athlete exclaimed heartily as she sprinted down the corridors in an incredible speed, earning yet another row of curious glances from various students when they passed.

"Sorry, three people coming through! Excuse us!"

Maki gritted her teeth in annoyance. She was already in a bad mood, and instead of being left alone as wished, there she was, being pulled while dashing along the corridors like an idiot. The latter even felt some people staring after them weirdly.

The brunette wasn't doing so well, either. She had unshed tears in her eyes from both frustration and embarrassment as she bumped into another female student, who threw her a somehow irritated look while walking away before Hanayo could even apologize.

"Excuse us—"

That was it. They couldn't take it anymore. And almost on perfect sync…

"_Stop this instant, Hoshizora Rin—!"_

"_Someone please help me—!"_

* * *

Compared to the downright chaos happening along the corridors, the Idol Research Club Room was in total peace. Three members were currently seated around the table, eating their food silently while occasionally chatting with one another.

"So, Nico, how did the meeting go yesterday?" Eli asked as she placed her chopsticks down and took a sip of her drink.

The said girl looked up from her bento, her face seemed exhausted. "…You mean the mini idol unit one?"

"Yup. You and Maki practiced the song Cutie Panther, right? What else did you two do?"

Nico's body stiffened. "Well…we talked to each other for a bit…" her tune slightly awkward.

Nozomi swallowed the food she was chewing and blinked. "Did something happen to you and Maki, Nico-chi? You seemed uncomfortable…"

Nico widened her eyes at the vice-president's words. It was a spot-on.

Eli furrowed her brows slightly after seeing her reaction. "Nico, even though I know Maki can be rough sometimes, you are still older than her so…" she was stopped by a hand waving at her.

"That's not it, Eli. We did not argue." Nico replied as she placed her utensils down, sounding somewhat tired. The other two glanced at each other, their faces coated with concern.

"I just…think that my teasing got too far…" The black-haired girl explained, defeated as she scratched the back of her head and started to explain what happened.

"_Good job today, Nico-chan. You got the notes well." Maki spoke as she looked at her black-haired senpai, who was drinking from a water bottle at the corner of the room. _

_After satisfying her thirst, Nico placed her bottle down and went to join the freshman on the table, sitting across her. "Of course I did. Nico spent a long time listening to your demo version, you know." The senior replied as her lips curled a sly grin, adding, "You have a beautiful voice, Maki-chan." _

"…_! W-Whatever! You'll have to improve more if we want to sing this song to perfection, Nico-chan!" Maki stuttered, turning her reddening cheeks away as she tried to calm her racing heart down. The twin-tailed girl's praise made her happy, but like hell she was going to say that out loud._

"_You forgot about Eli? She didn't come today, you know." Nico reminded, twirling one with her twin tails as she laid her head on the table. _

_The freshman huffed. "I'm not worried about Eli. She'll be fine. It's you that I'm more worried about, Nico-chan." _

"_That's so mean, Maki-chan…" Nico whined, pouting cutely as she titled her head at Maki, eyes blinking. "Nico-nii is trying her best too~"_

_Seeing that utterly adorable look on her senpai's face, the freshman's heart skipped a beat, a hard beat, actually. Her cheeks scorched brightly while the beating of her heart got faster and faster. Maki then twisted her head away, desperately hoping that Nico didn't saw her face right now. "I-I know you are! Mou!" _

_The third year smirked, pleased by the latter's reaction, and straightened her posture. "Okay, okay. I have one question, though. Can I ask you, Maki-chan?"_

"…_Go ahead."_

"_Can you tell me why you were able to write the lyrics for Cutie Panther?"_

_The room suddenly turned quiet. _

"_W-Why do I have to you, Nico-chan?" Maki spoke after a few seconds of pausing; her whole face flushed red. _

"_Just curious. About how you were able to write a song like this." Nico explained as she took out her phone and placed it in the middle of them. An upbeat intro then started to ring, followed by Maki's demanding voice._

**I'll catch you!**  
**Where are you? It's impossible! It's impossible to reach wherever you are**  
**I'll catch you!**  
**Who are you with? It's no good! Other than me, it's useless**

"_See, Maki-chan? This clearly sounds like a love song." Nico spoke, smirking a little. "So, tell me. How did you have the inspiration to write this song? Is it because little Maki-chan has someone she likes?"_

"…"

**I'm equipped with such sweetness**  
**And there is no way to escape**  
**I'll secretly hide and aim at you**

"_Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" Nico urged as she grinned. The look on Maki's expression was pleasant, and she just couldn't help but tease her more. At this point, her junior's face was so red, that Nico thought she might explode anytime by now._

**I LOVE YOU I'm supposed to be in love with you**  
**I LOVE YOU Is there any justice in love?**  
**Hi, Hi! (How many times are you going to say it?) Oh my god**

"…_You are right, Nico-chan. I do have someone I like." _

"_Hmm?" Nico furrowed her brows, a bit surprised that the tsundere actually _did_ admit it, but still kept with on with her teasing. "Eeeh~ Is that so? Then can Nico know who is it? Maki-chan, you wouldn't want Nico to get jealous, would you~?"_

**Hi, Hi! (Don't try to resist it!) What a surprise**  
**You know it's selfish to do that**  
**I think my way is better (More skillful)**  
**Cold words... A soft look... You are my prey!**

_Maki quickly snapped her head towards the third year at her words. Her expression also seemed…complicated. "What…did you said just now, Nico-chan?"_

"_Huh?" The twin-tailed girl frowned, feeling something abnormal in Maki's behavior. That was just a joke, didn't the first year knew that? Surely she wouldn't be this dense; especially when she was the one Nico had teased the most. _

**CUTIE PANTHER I want your eyes**  
**I'll show you how I will steal it**  
**CUTIE PANTHER I want your eyes**  
**I won't miss and will do it very quickly**

"_Nico-chan…" Maki whispered, her amethyst eyes boring into ruby red ones as she leaned further towards the table. "What did you mean just now?"_

"_W-What did I meant?" Nico gulped, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering. She didn't know why, but the expression on Maki's face now was so dangerous…dangerously tempting… "I-I just asked that who do you like…" an invisible lump formed in her throat._

**Hi, Hi! (How many times are you going to say it?) Oh my god**  
**Hi, Hi! (Don't try to resist it!) What a surprise**  
**You know it's selfish to do that**  
**I think my way is better (More skillful)**  
**Cold words... A soft look... You are my prey!**

"_So you won't be jealous…?" _

_The first year asked as she stood up and bended over across the table, staring intensely at her. Nico, however, felt her heart starting to thump loudly as Maki's flawless face neared her own, looking at her with a tender expression._

"_M-Maki-chan…" _

**CUTIE PANTHER I'll go anywhere with you**  
**I'll show you how I will steal your heart**  
**CUTIE PANTHER I'll go anywhere with you**  
**I won't, I won't let go of your heart**

"_Nico-chan…"_ _Maki then dangerously closed the distance between them, cupping the twin-tailed girl's face with one hand. Their faces were only inches away, and Nico could clearly feel the freshman's hot, moist breath tickling her face as she caressed her cheek in the most slowest, appealing way._

_Nico froze on her seat; a huge hue of red spreading throughout her cheeks as she burned from the other girl's __intimate actions__. Her breathing soon turned into heavy pants, and her heart was practically thrashing around inside her, threatening to break free. The warmth of Maki's hands, as Nico had realized, were also making her eyelids drop. It was like Maki had her drugged, and she just couldn't do anything about it. _

…_But, wait, what was _she_ doing? _

_At that thought, everything suddenly became clear again. Nico widened her eyes and blinked them a few times. Maki's face was still in front of her. Her hand was still on her cheek._

_This was real._

"_W-What—What are you doing?!" The twin-tailed exclaimed as she stood up abruptly, ending the heated contract between them. The chair she was sitting on got pushed back due to the sudden impact._

_Maki blinked, her face fell a little. "…Didn't you say that you would get jealous when I told you I had someone I like?"_

"_E-Eh...?" Nico's jaw slackened as blood rushed to her whole face. T-This girl actually believed her?! N-No, but that wasn't the problem here now…Recalling back her previous actions, Nico's breathing hitched. Does that mean Maki here likes…_

**I'll catch you!**  
**Where are you? It's impossible! It's impossible to reach wherever you are**

"_Nico-chan…?" The first year was frowning now. She must have felt something was wrong, too._

_The third year gulped. Her heart was racing, and she felt somehow dizzy from the previous contract. More importantly, the girl herself couldn't think properly, but she still needed to say something -anything- to the red head. Even if it sounded stupid.  
_

"_M-Maki-chan, you…kind of… misunderstood my words…" Mustering all of her courage, Nico whispered in an airy tune. _

**I'll catch you!**  
**Who are you with? It's no good! Other than me, it's useless**

_The whole room went silent again, except for the upbeat love song that was still playing. It had lingered for more than Nico could ever take, but she knew she had no right to speak out and break the ice between them. This was all of her fault, after all. And after what seemed like an eternity, Maki finally spoke, sounding all shaken up._

"_S-So… y-you weren't…serious, Nico-chan…?"_

_Nico gritted her teeth and with all of her might, nodded slowly. Her heart was throbbing from hearing the first year's tune so much, that it hurt. _

_It hurt. A lot._

"_Then…I….Just now…"_

**I'll catch you!**  
**Where are you? It's impossible! It's impossible to reach wherever you are**

_Maki twisted her head away, showing an expression that Nico had never seen before, leaving her dumbstruck. Glistening tears were brimming in her pair of captivating lavender eyes, threatening to fall if she would even blink, and her cheeks still flushed while those alluring lips quivered. _

"_Maki-chan, I…"_

"_Don't call my name!" The red head snapped in a loud voice as drops of tears started rolling down her face. Maki furrowed her brows, letting out a small whimper and wiped her eyes. But no matter how much she seemed to be wiping them, those shinning tears __just __won't stop. And eventually, the first year gave up and covered her mouth with two hands, muffing her sobs._

"_Maki-chan!" The third yea hurriedly took a step forward, her heart now throbbing oh so hard as she tried to suppress the urge to cry herself. She had taken Maki's feelings for granted, and even played with them without knowing it. Nico pursed her lips and bit onto them tightly, not caring that it'd hurt. Guilt then proceeded to fill every fiber of her being._

_And before the third year could get any words out, the crying girl had already grabbed her bag on the table and ran out of the clubroom, one hand still covering her mouth. Nico could chase after her…No, she should, but her legs seemed to be paralyzed as she stood there, unmoving._

**I'll catch you!**  
**Who are you with? It's no good! Other than me, it's useless!**

_Now, the four minutes long song was over. The whole room quieted down again, except for the occasional noises outside. Nico then lowered her head, the whole song's lyrics sinking into her mind as a droplet slid down her cheek, staining the tiled floor.  
_

_After today, would the first year still even see her the same way again?_

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Did you enjoyed it? xD To be honest, I really had fun writing this chapter, yup, so much fun that I got carried away and wrote it this long, sorry x_x *bows head* Honto ni gomenasai... See? I always get carried away with NicoMaki stories! xp**_  
_

**The deadline for the poll is here, but I am having a little problem... Rin x Hanayo is still number 1, and we have three ties. They are:  
**

**Nozomi x Eli (This pairing is decided, ne?)**

**-Umi x Kotori VS Kotori x Honoka-**

**Which one would you all like? :/ To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't really mind, but... Let's continue this poll. You can vote at my profile, or just tell me in your reviews, anything is fine xD (I _was_ expecting a tie between HonoKoto or HonoUmi...But, this works, too! xDD )**


End file.
